Thoughts
by Secrets of a smile
Summary: It's some of the characters love for each other, thought, feeling, discussions, people dying, crying All writin in poems. I hope you like it, Chapter 5 is my best! Please R
1. Thinking of you

Kagome has died and this is InuYasha's thoughts as he sits by the well.

Thinking of you

InuYasha's P.O.V.

I've known you for quit sometime

It was so hard to see you go

You've been there for me

You've cared for me

I feel so alone

As I sit up in my tree

Ignoring the world

Thinking of the only person

I cared about

Your black hair

Your brown eyes

That shed tears for me

The memories of you fill my mind

As tears filled my eyes

Your sent still in the air

But quickly faded

I sit up in my tree

Looking at the stars

Thinking of you,

And only you…

(I don't own Inu-Yasha)

My Friend 'shadow of the doubt' helped me with it!


	2. Moon lit night

There isn't much to say, mypoem tells it all!

Moon lit night

Kagome P.O.V.

I wonder what you're thinking

As you sit up in the tree

Looking at the stars

What do you seek?

I lie on the ground

Trying to sleep

But I couldn't

So I stared at the stars

You look down at me

With a smile on you face

And your eyes glimmering

In the moon light

No one's around

Where all alone

You jumped from the tree

And landed beside me

With out saying anything

You sat on the ground

And wrapped you arms around me

I opened my mouth to speak

But you spoke before I could

And said, "I'll protect you"

My face turned red

As you, held me tight

Shortly after, I fell asleep

In your arms

Under the moon lit night

(I don't own Inu Yasha)


	3. Listen

InuYasha and Kagome are having a conversation...

Listen

Kagome's P.O.V.

I'm her reincarnation

However, I'm not her

I am my own person

I have my own thoughts

And my own feelings

I may remind you of her

I know that

But that doesn't change anything

There is one thing

We do have in common

And that is

Our desire to be with you

I didn't come here

Just to look for the jewel shards

I come here because of you

I have developed feelings for you

Are you listening?

Because I love you…

InuYasha's P.O.V.

Yes, you do remind me of her

But what happen between Kikyo and me was long ago

You are my only love now

No one could take that away

For our bond is so strong

There for it cannot be broken

No one maters to me

As much as you do

I hope your listening

To what I am saying

Because it's the truth…

Kagome's P.O.V.

I am listening

And I'm glad to know

You feel the same as I do

I will never leave your side

No mater what happens to us

I will be there for you

As long as I live…

(I don't own Inu Yasha)


	4. I Can't Believe You!

(I think it's purity stupid! However, You might like it, so added it.)

I can't believe you!

Kikyos P.O.V.

I can't believe you did this to me

Chose her over me

The mirror image of me

My reincarnation, Kagome

She's not of our time

You foolish demon

I was your first love

You loved me then

Why not now?

You promised to protect me

Like you loved me

But you don't

You love her

The girl I despised

I never said I love you

Though you thought I did

My only goal was

To drag you to hell with me

I could see it in your eyes

You still love me

But you chose her instead

You said she was the love of your life

I have no purpose in this world

Nuroku is dead

The Shikon Jewel is whole

So I will leave you now

And when you die

I will see you in Hell…

(I don't own Inu-Yasha)

Please R&R


	5. Your Final Words

Miroku 'was severely wounded' in a battle against Nuroku. He was lying on the ground with Sango by his side. Miroku was dying and Sango starts to cry...

Your Final Words

Sango's P.O.V.

You're lying there dying

Tears falling from my face

And your final words

"Don't ever forget"

But I could never forget

The love I have for you

For you're the only one for me

My heart is beating faster

As yours is getting slower

You tell me not to cry

And whip the tears from my eyes

But I couldn't

Your were dying

Right before my eyes

Your breath is getting shorter

As you look into my eyes

And said, "I love you,

So please don't cry"

Then you were gone

Out of my life

I cried even harder

Even though it didn't help

But I couldn't stop

You were gone

I whispered in you ear

But I'm not sure if you heard

"I love you"

And I watched my tears roll off your face

It felt like my life ended

As they took you away…

(I don't own InuYasha)


	6. I Will Never Forget You!

Kagome is leaving InuYasha for good and this is his thoughts as he sits by the well. Please R&R

I will never forget you!

InuYashas P.O.V.

I will never forget you

My love, my life

You were always there for me

In thick or thin

My loving Kagome

Please don't leave

My life would be a wreak

For every ones eyes to see

Of all the things I would regret-

Letting you go would be the worst

Wondering lost and alone

A victim of this endless curse

With a heart as heavy as stone

I wish I could tell you

All the things hidden

Inside my heart

You are gone now

To your own world

To your own time

I'm lost with out you Kagome

You're the only one for me

I'll love you for all eternity…

(I don't own InuYasha)

My Friend 'shadow of the doubt' helped me with it!


End file.
